


and now we grease our trophy sweete

by RuinsPlume



Category: Meta - Fandom, hugo awards - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Gen, Hugo Awards Drama, Hugo Wank 2k19, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: My take on the Hugo Awards drama.





	and now we grease our trophy sweete

My name is fen  
and wen i win  
an award at  
a convenshin

i close my eyes  
and count to three  
and wait for men  
to ’splain to me

how i haf sore  
misunderstood  
and haf won naught  
and am not gude

at writing, nay  
nor at case law  
and shude sit doon  
and shut my craw

too bad! i tayke  
my etsy pin  
and with it pricke  
the fragile skin  
of poor fraile ego  
masculine

that cannot bear  
to share the stage  
and muste with fits  
of pique (nay, rage) 

attempt to wipe  
girl cooties off  
the preshuss  
rocket-shaped toy  
_*cough*_

poor Hugo! maye  
your shaft stande tall  
despite its owners’  
nasty fall

from our esteem  
and so we grease  
our trophy sweete  
and find release

in sharing fic  
(it’s free! it’s fun!  
we’re glad the hole  
damn Archive won!)

we grudge you not  
but say goodnite  
(award winners  
got porn to write)


End file.
